


Just a Word

by Bunnybitz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Suicide, Suicide Attempts, Trauma, different kinds of abuse, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: Adrien has lived in Miracle, France ever since he got adopted by Caline Bustier with his sister Chloe when he was twelve. Miracle is the field of the broken, and the new mysterious quiet girl that the Dupain-Cheng’s bring back after a trip doesn’t seem to be an exception. Mesmerized and left in shock from this new girl, Adrien decides he must learn more about her. And maybe if he’s lucky, get her to speak, even if it’s just a word.Note: This story is mostly fluffy so I may continue it, but it’s going to severely change pace and some background details will be changed. If I ever get to it, previous chapters will be edited.





	1. Miracle, field of the broken

**Author's Note:**

> Note- Miracle is not a real town in France as far as I know.
> 
> Also, I’m still working on WTGA and MDCFTA. I just wanted to write this at the moment. Hopefully I will finish it lol.

 

It was a small town in France. The type you’d hear about, but no one ever visited for a vacation. Adrien used to live in a big town, Paris in fact. He was huge and famous from a young age. Miracle, France is where broken people went. Well, not exactly. But it’s where Adrien came when he and a girl named Chloe were adopted together by Caline Bustier and Lauren Mendeleiev eight years ago. He and Chloe weren’t birth siblings. Just both at the adoption center at the same time. Chloe was talkative and opinionated, but she was quiet. Well, the quiet was mainly when she was younger, but it still stood occasionally. She didn’t talk to people a lot, but she wasn’t constantly sharing opinions at home. 

 

Adrien was twenty, but he still lived at home. Most kids in Miracle didn’t go to a real college. Miracle had one, sure. But it was small and didn’t have a ton of options. There was one highschool, one middle school, and one elementary school. Most things were in walking distance, for those that could walk well anyways. There were a few that couldn’t, and those few used wheelchairs and/or walkers. Luka Couffaine had a heart condition called POTS, Asthma, and chronic Migraines. He loved music, played the guitar and wrote his own melodies. Not to mention he was a gorgeous punk dream. But his conditions made it hard to really pursue anything, so he just played for people he knew well on his porch deck. 

 

 

Sundown had just started. Adrien always enjoyed walking the town market square at night and sundown. There was something about it that just felt different from the day. The market had many different things. Florist shops, fresh baked pastries, fresh fruit and vegetables—you name it. It was a fun place to stroll, even if you weren’t going to buy anything. Rose Lavillant’s family were florists just like Caline Bustier was, so Adrien saw her a lot when we helped out Caline. Rose was Juleka Couffaine’s girlfriend, so he saw her a lot too. 

 

Adrien was currently halfway down the square. The fruits and vegetables sold by Nathaniel Kurtzburg and Marc Anciel looked great and juicy as always. Every other night or so Adrien would pick up an apple. He wasn’t quite hungry for apples tonight.

 

He continued to walk along the market until he came across the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Best bakery in Miracle, and all of France if you asked anyone here. They had been here forever, but were closed the past few weeks since they went on a trip. They were back now, and Adrien knew he was going to buy one of their famous croissants. Fluffy, golden brown, straight from heaven itself.

 

Adrien turned to the small entrance, pulling open the glass door. The sound of the bell on it was nice and refreshing. He stepped inside, walking up to the glass counter. Tom nor Sabine we’re behind the counter right now. It was late, but the door would be locked if they weren’t open. Adrien very slightly turned his head, jumping once something caught the corner of his eye. But when he fully turned to see what it was, he was caught off guard even more. 

 

A twenty something looking girl with raven hair and bluebell eyes that he had never seen before. He knew everyone in Miracle since the town was so small, and he had never seen this girl even once in his life. Adrien noticed her eyes were wide and fearful upon catching eye contact. The girl scooted the chair she was sitting in further into the corner. 

 

“O-Oh I-I’m sorry....I’ve never seen you before..are you new here?”

 

The girl didn’t reply. She only glanced back and forth frantically, tightly clutching a red plush against her torso.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you...new people here are very scarce. It’s a small town, and not very well known. Ya know?” Adrien gave a small chuckle, but he allowed it to slowly die as he noticed the girl just staring at him. 

 

“I um.....well I just came to buy from here but it appears the owners aren’t out so I could uh leave...”

 

The girl shook her head, which once again shocked Adrien. She slowly raised her hand to point to the door in the corner against the back door. 

 

“They’re uh...they’re back there?”

 

The girl nodded.

 

“So I can just wait for them? And they’ll be back..?”

 

She nodded again, then turned her head back to the table. She moved her arms to pick up a pink themed rubix cube. 

 

Adrien was so focused on her hands as they played with the cube, that he didn’t notice the back door open.

 

“Adrien! Nice to see you! Sorry, we were in the back trying to handle something.” Sabine’s sweet voice spoke.

 

Adrien turned to face her with a nervous smile. “O-Oh, Hey.”

 

“We just got back, and we’re still trying to deal things out. Didn’t mean to leave her out here alone. Just forgot to tell her that we’re not closed yet, I didn’t even know she came out here.”

 

“Who...who is that?”

 

Sabine turned to face to quiet girl. “Is it okay if I tell him your name?”

 

The girl shook her head.

 

Sabine let out a sigh. “What would you like Adrien?”

 

“Um...j-just a croissant...” Adrien stammered.

 

Sabine nodded, getting a croissant out from behind the counter. Once putting in a bag, she walked around to the front of the counter, walking all the way out the door. Adrien followed, only half confused to why she led him outside.

 

“I’ll respect her privacy on her name for now. She can speak, I’ve been told she can anyways. It’s what the neurological tests read.” Sabine sighed. 

 

“Who...who is she? Y-You don’t need to give me her name but, I’ve never seen her here before. Is she new?”

 

Sabine nodded. “We just adopted her. I mean she’s twenty, your age, but we still got the legal documents on it. Incredibly shy. Let’s just say she’s got a lot in common with you. The croissant is on the house.” Sabine smiled, walking back inside. 

 

Adrien was left standing in sheer wonder in the door way. He turned back to look inside, seeing Sabine in the corner. He couldn’t see the girl, but assumed she was there as she had been previously. Adrien turned to face the nearly in nightfall sky, letting out a sigh. 

 

“Who are you, bluebell?”

 

////

 

Adrien knew it was morning again when he found himself getting smacked in the face with a pillow. It was Chloe’s traditional way of waking him up. Adrien let out a groan, and weakly pushed the pillow away from his face. He pushed himself to sit up, yawning.

 

“Rose said the Dupain-Cheng’s are back! We should go grab breakfast there.”

 

“Oh uh, I went yesterday night.”

 

Chloe groaned. “Ugh, stupid. We said we’d wait to go together when they got back!” The blonde placed a hand on her hip.

 

“O-Oh...we did?” Adrien gave a sheepish half grin.

 

“Yes.” Chloe replied flatly.

 

“Sorry, Chlo. We can still go though. Can’t get enough of their food.”

 

“Good! Now get dressed and out of bed Rose also said you promised her you’d stop by to check on Luka by eleven. And it’s ten!”

 

“I did? I don’t remember that but that does sound like me.” Adrien shrugged. “Let’s not waste more time I suppose.”

 

////

 

Adrien didn’t entirely mind going back to the Dupain-Cheng’s so soon. Based on what Sabine said he had doubted it, but he was hoping bluebell would be there. Maybe he could just get another look at her, even one. 

 

‘Let’s just say she’s got a lot in common with you.’

 

Sabine’s words echoed in his mind like they had been shouted in an empty cave. What did she mean? Adrien’s story wasn’t particularly a secret, not the basics of it anyways. But her words still could have meant so many different things. She was like the forbidden fruit. So tempting and mysterious, but he couldn’t reach it. He wanted to know more about her, and that’s all he knew. 

 

The bell of the door chiming brought him back to reality. Adrien had hardly even been aware of the actions his body had been making, but he somehow got all the way to the bakery successfully. 

 

“Adrien, Chloe! Hey!” Sabine smiled. She glanced over at Adrien, noticing his eyes wandering around the room. “You guys want some chouqettes? I got some with pink sugar dust I made fresh this morning.” 

 

Chloe nodded. “Two for me please.” She ordered quietly.

 

“I’ll take just one.” Adrien replied. Sabine gave Chloe her pastries, then Adrien. Chloe turned towards the door, gasping. “Oooh! There’s Rose again! I’m gonna go talk to her join me in a second!” Chloe dashed out of the small building.

 

Adrien chuckled. “It’s so weird seeing her all jumpy. She’s normally just sassy and chatty.” 

 

Sabine nodded. “Yep.” She took a pause. “She’s back at home by the way. If you really want to run into her, try the garden heights at midnight. She’s been infatuated with it ever since she got here. Not trying to go and scare her but...she believes in fate. Bring her a friend Adrien, I know you can.”

 

Adrien nodded slowly. “That is some movie inspirational stuff....I guess I’ll get it if I get to know her, huh?”

 

Sabine nodded. 

 

“I’ll do what I can, and try not to freak her out.” Adrien gave a slight laugh, running off.

 

////

 

 

 

The Couffaine house was small. It housed Anarka, Luka, and Juleka. Anarka was old, but young at the same time. She had some chronic pain issues that made it hard for her to leave the house a lot, but she would rest on the porch during the day a lot. Juleka was often helping Rose at the Lavillant floral shop, but she still lived in the home with her brother and mother. The Couffaines’ were another family that once lived in Paris. Adrien didn’t know a lot about them, but he knew they had a bad father and moved here after they got out of the situation. Anarka had a busted eye, and Luka had a scar that stretched from the top left side of his forehead to the bottom left side of his chin. He had one blind eye, and a vertical scar across his lip. Juleka was missing one of her eyes entirely.

 

Luka didn’t trust a lot of people, but for some reason he had decided he trusted Adrien. Adrien was now sitting in Luka’s closed off room in the very back of the small house. Luka was sitting on his window seat, and Adrien was in a desk chair.

 

“Hey uh...Luka....could I talk to you about something?”

 

Luka turned to face Adrien, his signal that he was listening.

 

“So you know how the Dupain-Chengs’ just came back....right?”

 

Luka nodded. 

 

“Well they um...they brought back this girl....I don’t know her name...she didn’t want to share it. But she looks around my age....but she’s quiet...and fearful....she has wide, scared eyes. She jumps at the slightest sound, and she doesn’t speak a word. And Sabine brought me out to tell me that we have a lot in common...but that could mean so many things, you know? I just... I guess I want to know more about her..And Sabine told me where I could find her...I’m just conflicted...”

 

Luka tilted his head, simply blinking. “You’re interested in this girl...because you believe she’s like you...like me....like Juleka....Chloe....like Kagami....like Lila....like Aurore....she’s retreated to the field of broken souls, hm?”

 

Adrien nodded. “Sabine said she needed a friend...a-and that I could be that friend! That’s a lot of pressure yet....it’s not like I’m against it..”

 

Lula nodded. “Do what you feel your heart is telling you to do.”

 

“It kills me that you’re so broken, Luka. You’re so great at being a person..”

 

Luka gave a low chuckle. “It’s nice that you think so. I don’t, but I trust you.”

 

“And why is beyond me.” Adrien laughed. “I’m just normal, really.”

 

“But you aren’t. You’re extraordinary, Adrien. My closed heart let you in. You mean something. You understand it.”

 

“You are so poetic, Luka.” Adrien gave a small smile.

 

Luka nodded, placing a hand over his heart. 

 

Adrien stood up, making his way to the door.

 

“A-Adrien-“

 

Adrien turned his head back to face Luka. “Yeah?”

 

“...You know, I’ll touch on it later. Glad I could see you again.”

 

“You see me all the time but...yeah. I get how it means something to you.” Adrien turned back, exiting the small room.

 

////

 

The night sky was just as pretty as sunset to Adrien. Especially midnight. Something felt special about it to him. He didn’t quite know why, but it did. The garden heights was a very beautiful place, especially at night. It had a high balcony that you could climb up and sit on to observe the whole garden from a high. Adrien would go there every once in awhile. He didn’t mind going to find bluebell. She was mysterious, and he wanted to learn more about her. He was just scared of well...scaring her. But he was about to see how this would go. 

 

Adrien was very careful not to make a sound as he made his way up the steps. Once he arrived, he quickly thought over the words he would speak to get her attention. Bluebell was indeed, there. He quickly decided on some, though they properly weren’t very good.

 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know anyone would be up here..”

 

The girl jumped practically a foot in the air upon hearing his voice. She slowly turned to face him.

 

“Oh you-you were at the bakery last night...or uh, a few nights ago? It’s past midnight so you know technically it was two nights ago-...” Adrien cut off and cleared his throat when he noticed she was still staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. 

 

“Um...Sabine said that she adopted you...and you’re twenty...I’m twenty too..w-ell not twenty two but I’m twenty also, i-is what I’m trying to say. And u-uh I was adopted and moved here when I was twelve..my dad was a bit of an ass or uh, more of a huge of an ass? I mean clearly enough of one that the law got involved cause uh...I don’t live with him anymore but...that’s besides the point. I used to live in Paris, now I’m here..” Adrien cleated his throat again. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the girl pointing him, then to herself.

 

“Uh...Paris? You used to live there too? I’m guessing...”

 

She nodded.

 

“Can...can you talk? Sabine said that the neurological tests said you have the ability to speak do you just Uh...not?”

 

She nodded once again.

 

“So you physically can speak, but you don’t.” Adrien confirmed.

 

She nodded for a third time. 

 

“My adoptive sister Chloe used to not speak a lot. She does now but um, she didn’t. And my friend Luka doesn’t speak a lot either. I mean he speaks a lot to me because he trusts me but....” Adrien trailed off when he noticed the look of shock on the girl’s face. 

 

“Did I Uh...did I saw something?”

 

The girl formed an ‘L’ with her fingers.

 

“Luka?”

 

She nodded.

 

“You knew someone named Luka?”

 

She nodded slowly, then moved her hand in a ‘more’ motion.

 

“More about him?”

 

She nodded slowly once again,

 

“Well uh he has dark hair that’s pretty tangly, but it’s long. He once wore blue in it, but doesn’t anymore. He lives with his mom and sister, he’s twenty two. He loves music and playing the guitar...he used to sing, he has a lot of medical issues...” 

 

The girl was nodding profusely, pointing to herself.

 

“Do you....know him? Or well....you used to?”

 

She nodded. She traced from the top left of her forehead to the bottom left of her chin, and over her left eye.

 

“Yeah he...has a scar there, and he’s blind in that eye....It was something with his deadbeat dad, that’s all I know about it.”

 

The quiet girl pointed to her head.

 

“You know about it? About his dad and what happened with it?”

 

She nodded again. 

 

“I....go to see him a lot....I could bring you there to see him if you want...”

 

She shook her head, then pointing out her finger to the sky, then back to herself.

 

“You...want me to bring him here?”

 

The girl nodded.

 

“Okay I um....I could bring him here tomorrow night I guess....but he’s no good at walking. He uses a wheelchair to get around in the seldom times he does leave his property....we think he has some type of chronic fatigue, but it’s not diagnosed...if you mean at night, it’d be kind of hard...his house is really shut out though...like things are dark a lot and it’s crowded so you probably wouldn’t want to go there...”

 

The girl nodded, then shook her head.

 

“You don’t?”

 

She nodded.

 

“What about their front or back porch? They’re both pretty large and spacious...”

 

She nodded.

 

“You’ll do that? At night, right?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Well uh.....thank you for this....conversation?...thing?.....I’m really sorry that I scared you...trust me, I didn’t mean to. I used to be really jumpy after I got away from my parents...I get you.”

 

The girl nodded, giving the slightest, hardly noticeable smile.

 

“I’ll be here at midnight tomorrow to take you there, okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

“It’s like fate wanted you to find him again. And maybe me too.” Adrien waved, climbing down the stairs. 

 

Adrien had left before he could see, but the girl’s smile widened just the tiniest bit.

 

////

 

 

 


	2. Two days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien manages to get Luka and the mysterious quiet girl to meet up.  
> The mysterious girl of the town Lila was found barley alive after an attempted suicide. When he goes to learn why she did it, he learns not a single thing goes her way.

 

Adrien wasn’t sure how Luka was going to react to the fact that he would be bringing a girl that he apparently used to know to his home. I mean he would be telling him before hand, of course. But he was really hoping Luka didn’t say no, because then this girl would totally loose his trust, and that was no good.

 

Adrien made his way through the thin halls, gently pushing open the heavy wooden door. Luka was sitting on his window seat, strumming a calm melody on his guitar. 

 

“Mid afternoon without an appointment I see.” Luka spoke calmly.

 

“Well uh...I know you don’t mind, you never do really....I just needed to talk to you...again...”

 

“Hm. Is this about that quiet girl?”

 

Adrien nodded. “So I....managed to have a kind of conversation with her? Mostly just her nodding yes and no....I went to where Sabine said to find her and she was there....well I mentioned people I knew that were quiet, right...”

 

“And I’m likely the top of that list of those you know personally. Lila really tops it but, no one hardly ever sees her. Continue.”

 

“Yes, I did mention you and uh....she asked me to explain more in her own silent way and...she said she knows you...and that she used to live in Paris...”

 

Luka stopped strumming his guitar, and placed it to the side. “What does she look like.”

 

The way Luka phrased his words was more of a demand than a question. Adrien took a breath.

 

“She’s got dark and silky black hair...bluebell eyes....small freckles...she wears a lot of pink..”

 

“Marinette.” Luka let out quietly.

 

“Marinette? Her name is Marinette?”

 

Luka nodded. 

 

“Well she wanted to see you...and I told her I would bring her to your porch tonight after midnight to meet up with you....”

 

Luka let out a slow sigh. “Adrien I....why would she want to see me.....I...I totally failed her.....the fact that she knew me is why she’s so broken....I accidentally connected her to what broke her....I honestly thought she was dead....”

 

“Well she isn’t! A-and the fact that she wants to see you means something, right? It’s probably not like what you’re saying...”

 

“Hm. I see it one way.....but if she wants to I suppose.... but I’m afraid to see her....after what happened....oh god...I don’t even know it all....” Luka began to breath in and out. 

 

Adrien walked over to Luka, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, hey it’s alright. She survived. She’s fine now, right? She’s out of her situation. You thought she was dead and she’s not. That’s a good thing..”

 

“Is it though....? I think I would have been better if she died because then she wouldn’t be living with all that trauma and suffering taking over her mind..”

 

Adrien let out a slight gasp. “Don’t say that! Being dead is not better just to get out of your pain...there are so many things you enjoy, right? You love to play music..you love to look at the sunset and the nice sky..you love to write melodies and to read old books...you love a lot of things...you couldn’t do those if you were dead...right?”

 

“Hm.” Luka replied simply. “Who knows if I’ll ever get another chance to see her. Bring her tonight. I’ll be waiting.”

 

“Thank you, Luka.”

 

////

 

She probably wouldn’t even be there. She seemed to listen to him so easily, it just didn’t seem right. She probably was scared of him. Adrien didn’t want that, but he accepted it. 

 

His thoughts of fears quieted down a bit once he climbed up the ladder, and Marinette was in his sight.

 

“Marinette. Luka said your name is Marinette.” 

 

Marinette jumped, turning around slowly. She nodded.

 

“He uh....didn’t know you didn’t want your name shared....look um....are you really going to go with me? I could try to get him here...”

 

Marinette let out a breath from her nose. She sank onto the platform, hugging herself. 

 

“O-Oh uh....I swear I....do you...this is a long shot...do you think I’m trying to trick you?”

 

Marinette nodded slowly.

 

“I don’t want to take you anywhere dangerous, I promise. Luka isn’t in any danger either. He said he was surprised you’d want to see him....he says he’s the reason you got introduced to what broke you....”

 

Marinette stayed still, only closing her eyes tight.

 

“I said I’m sure it wasn’t his fault though...”

 

Marinette shook her head.

 

“It wasn’t his fault?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Look I...I see you were trying be brave a little bit....I’ll bring him here...you’re body doesn’t seem to agree with you about going with a stranger to an unknown location...but can we get on the ground at least?”

 

Marinette nodded slowly.

 

////

 

“Adrien, it’s midnight. I don’t want to bother you with the wheelchair...”

 

“Hey, you exercise sometimes...it’s why you’ve got such jacked muscles...” a small blush spread to Adrien’s face as he spoke.The blonde quickly shook out his head.

 

“Adrien, that’s just weights. And I do exercise that doesn’t require far distances.”

 

“Could you just try it? Look she doesn’t want to follow a stranger to an unknown location...I understand that must be scary....please...you said you were willing...a-and if I do this for her, maybe I could connect with her! Learn _something_ about her. It’s a step that she even wanted to see you, right?”

 

Luka let out a deep sigh. “It’s gonna take awhile.”

 

////

 

When Luka said it was gonna take awhile, he was right. Adrien supposed that the fact that Luka didn’t walk a lot with only one working eye contributed to his trouble walking as well. Adrien swore it had taken them thirty minutes to get to something that took him eight minutes to walk. But he certainly didn’t blame Luka. Plus it’s not like he minded the older man’s muscular arm draped over his shoulder anyways.

 

Adrien spotted Marinette kneeled next to a garden of pink roses.

 

“S-Sorry it took so long....Luka has troubles walking...”

 

Marinette turned her head, her eyes widening at the sight, as if she didn’t believe Luka would really be brought to her.

 

Luka raised his hand in a small wave.

 

“I.....I thought you were dead, Mari.... when Adrien told me you weren’t...I thought I was finally going crazy....”

 

Marinette slowly stood up. Before she could fully make her way over to Luka and Adrien, Luka has fallen onto his knees. Marinette’s movements quickened, and she was suddenly on the grass in front of him. 

 

Luka gently placed his hand over hers. “We made it Mari.” He had a weak smile. “We didn’t think we would but...we did....I just wish it would have taken me longer....it’s not fair to you...”

 

Marinette shook her head. She turned to Adrien, giving him a small, shaky smile.

 

Adrien couldn’t help but grin in return.

 

 

For the rest of the night, Adrien read from a book of poetry he had brought as Marinette styled Luka’s hair in different ways.

 

////

 

One week. Adrien had known Marinette for a weak. She hadn’t appeared at the garden or Luka’s house for the past four nights. He assumed Sabine May have stopped her from going out, maybe she got scared. He wasn’t sure.

 

Adrien got his answer two days later.

 

••

 

“What do you mean Lila attempted suicide?” Adrien asked in awe.

 

“She was found impaled by a gate leg. She survived because she just barley missed vital organs.” Caline Bustier sighed. “It’s horrible, really....such a broken girl...she hasn’t left her home in ages and this is how she was found.... it’s horrible...just horrible...thank god that she survived..”

 

Adrien abruptly pushed himself up from his seat. “I’m going to visit her. It’s been forever since we’ve spoken but....I want to know why this happened...all I know is she’s a girl filled with regret...no one knows the rest of the story, and it’s time someone learns.”

 

////

 

The Miracle hospital was actually a surprisingly large size for the small town it was in. It wasn’t huge by any means, but it wasn’t as small as one would probably expect either.

 

Adrien was shocked that Lila would even accept his visit request. Now he was on his way to her room, and he wasn’t even entirely sure what he was going to say. 

 

His grasp on what he was going to say loosened even more when he made it into the room. 

 

Lila was laid out as normal on he hospital bed with many different wires connected into her arm and hand. Her face looked as if she hadn’t slept in a month;her entire complexion was terrible. She had some kind of scar or scratch or wound on pretty much any inch of exposed skin. Her long brown hair was pulled up into an incredibly messy bun.

 

The nurse left the room, leaving it just the two of them behind the now closed door.

 

 

“I don’t get your point of coming to see me, Adrien. I’m only going to try again.” Lila spoke hoarsely.

 

“Please uh...please don’t, Lila. No one should die. Dying to escape your past pains is not a good escape.”

 

“I don’t have a reason to live, Adrien. Contrary to what you’d like to believe, I have no friends. I have no interests. I have nothing that I love or desire to do or be. I’m empty every single second I’m alive. I spend most of my days sleeping. I only eat basic meats, breads, and vegetables. Nothing excites me. Nothing brings me joy or any emotion at all.”

 

Adrien looked to the ground. She had heard him speak motivationally before. She knew all of his points, and how to counter every single one. But now was the time to try what he came to do.

 

“Why?”

 

Lila raised any eyebrow. “Why? I don’t kn-“

 

“What’s your story, Lila? Why are you like this? Why are you so defeated? You’re filled with regret. That’s all I know.”

 

“.......” Lila was silent for quite a long while. Adrien was surprised when she finally decided to provide him an answer.

 

“You had a deadbeat family. Luka had a deadbeat dad. Chloe had a deadbeat family. I won’t go on. But you despise those people that broke you. I did the breaking for someone. When I realized how horrible and abusive I was, it was too late. She already committed suicide. Her family was already suing me. Her boyfriend was out for my death. And then....I saw her....that new girl....I just spotted her in the bakery....she looks so...so similar..to Bridgette....it’s like life is trying to haunt me....Apparently the garden was her place....she screamed when she saw me there. I stabbed myself right as she approached...I couldn’t stop, it was already done. She passed out on the ground. Then if not to make matters worse.....it was...him...who answered the scream...it was Felix...Bridgette’s boyfriend...I didn’t even know he lived here....he just said....’good’ as he glared daggers at me and carried he mysterious look-alike away.... I’m only going to try again.”

 

Wow. _Wow_..... that was...tough. Lila was right. Life really _did_ hate her.

 

“That girl...her name is Marinette...she’s very shy...Yeah Felix is my cousin...he doesn’t live here, he’s just visiting. I didn’t know he arrived yet, he wasn’t supposed to make it in town until tomorrow..”

 

Lila let out a weak groan. “Great..”

 

“That’s....horrible Lila....everyone deserves a second chance...you truly regret what you did...right?”

 

“Of course I do...but it doesn’t matter. You’re a good guy, Adrien. But it doesn’t matter right now. Nothing you do will stop me.”

 

“What if I get Felix to apologize to you?” Adrien blurted without thinking. “Or-Or well...to accept your apology....”

 

Lila ever so silently tilted her head. “He never would. Not in a million years. He would never say it and mean it.”

 

“But what if? Just tell me if it would save you.”

 

“I’m unsure if it would mean anything, so I can’t give you an answer.”

 

////

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Do you consider us friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to the Dupain-Cheng’s to ask if he can go to watch over Marinette, only to find out Felix is already doing so. After convincing Sabine to allow him to do so, Adrien learns that he was right about what Marinette’s feelings on Felix would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesome Mari and Adrien interactions. Things bouta get angsty with Luka in the upcoming chapters so, take the fluff my children. Take the fluff and be off guard.

 

Adrien had gone to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. They explained Marinette was afraid to come out after she saw what she did because she was now convinced the town was dangerous and she would get hurt. Adrien wanted to coax her out again he had done it the first time. Surely things would work out with it.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, there’s already someone with her.” Sabine spoke.

 

Adrien couldn’t help but twitch his eye. “Who?”

 

“This nice young man that found her passed out. He asked to stay with her at home while we were here.”

 

“Felix.” Adrien realized aloud. “He’s my cousin. Please, you said I could be there for her. I reunited her with an old friend that’s got to mean something. Let me go there. If I know Felix, she probably hates him.”

 

“Adrien...she can’t stand to be with too many unknown people at a time. She’s...she’s very traumatized... we’re not even exactly sure of the whole story but...it’s not anything easy...”

 

“Just give me a chance. I need to talk to Felix about something anyways.”

 

Sabine sighed, glancing over to the side. “You have to text him and him know you’re coming over.”

 

“I’d rather it be a surprise, but whatever it takes.”

 

////

 

Felix looked rather unimpressed when he opened the door. Felix was actually only a year older than Adrien, but he looked like he had a whole decade on him. 

 

“So you’ve spoken to the beautiful young lady inside before?” Felix asked skeptically.

 

“Cut the dad act I’m you’re fucking cousin! I made her smile, I don’t think you’ve done that yet.” Adrien retorted, bringing a hand to his hip.

 

“She’s currently hiding in a corner under a table.” Felix answered.

 

Adrien let out a brief laugh. “Ha Ha, she doesn’t even want to be near you. I knew it! I knew she’d hate you.”

 

“Get inside.” Felix growled, Yanking Adrien inside the small house by the arm.

 

Adrien walked past the entry way, and into the living room. He glanced around the room, then crouched down into a squat. 

 

“Marinette?” He called gently. “My dick cousin Felix said you were in here.”

 

Marinette ever so slightly peaked out from under the table in the corner. She waved.

 

Felix cleated his throat from behind Adrien, causing the latter to jump.

 

“I’ve done nothing but be respectful to her. I’m not sure why you’re so mad at me.”

 

“Because you’re a fucking asshole maybe? Consider that one for one.”

 

“Give me one example.”

 

“Good.” Adrien replied in a cold voice without turning around.

 

“So. You talked to that cold bitch and she told you. I thought she died. What a shame that she didn’t.”

 

Marinette let out a shriek from the table, sinking right back under it. 

 

Adrien turned around, glaring daggers at his taller cousin. He gently made his way over to the table, kneeling down. 

 

“Mari, Hey. It’s okay. Felix is just an asshole. To be fair, Lila did something to him. That’s the girl you saw. But she’s sorry. She’s really depressed and scared and quiet. Kind of like you. She’s just a broken soul. Like you, and like me.”

 

Marinette glanced over at him, slowly removing her hands from her ears. 

 

“I don’t appreciate you talking about me that way, Adrien.” Felix snapped. 

 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t wish death on people.” Adrien turned to Felix and snapped. He turned back to Marinette. 

 

Marinette gently extended out her arm to point to Felix, then pointed the best she could to the nearest door.

 

“You want him to leave?” Adrien asked gently.

 

Marinette nodded. 

 

Adrien turned to Felix. “She wishes for you to leave.”

 

Felix took in a deep breath through his nose. “Very well. I wish the best for you, Marinette.” Felix shot one last glare at Adrien before exiting out the front door.

 

“I promise this down isn’t dangerous. It’s very pleasant. Lila was trying to kill herself because she’s sad, and holds a lot of guilt on her back.” Adrien explained softly.

 

Marinette tilted her head, reaching her arm around to point to her back.

 

Adrien shook his head with a small laugh. “Not literally, I mean it as a metaphor.”

 

Marinette let out a small giggle, pointing to herself, then her head with a nod.

 

“Oh, so you’re being jokey?” Adrien asked with another laugh. 

 

Marinette nodded her head, then crawled out from the side of the table. She moved herself to sit against the wall. She had dragged the large, raggedy red plush she had with her in the bakery the night he first saw her with along with her. 

 

Adrien moved to kneel in front of her again. “Who’s your friend?” Adrien asked with a soft curiousness.

 

Marinette picked up the plush, facing it towards Adrien. He could now make it out more clearly. It appeared to be a bug of some sort. The plush had two large, blue button eyes sewed onto the front. One of the buttons was coming slightly loose. On the forehead of the plush was a giant black spot. It had two long antennae made of yarn, one on each side. It had a long body with four droopy limbs, and cutout pieces of fabric making some sort of tail that Adrien could she peaking out from the back. The whole plush had several stitch marks, indicating many previous tears. It was also very dirty and scrappy looking as well.

 

“Aw, he’s so cute.” Adrien smiled.

 

Marinette shook her head. She pointed Adrien, shaking her head again. Then she pointed to herself, and nodded.

 

“Oh. It’s a girl?”

 

Marinette nodded with a smile.

 

“Well, hello miss. Nice to meet you.” Adrien reached out his hand, taking once of the plush’s droopy arms, shaking it like a handshake. 

 

This action caused Marinette to let out another soft giggle.

 

Adrien moved his hand back. “Did you make her yourself?”

 

Marinette nodded. 

 

“Very impressive. What’s her name?”

 

Marinette turned the plush to its side, pointing to a small place on its rear. She held it out closer to Adrien.

 

Sewed onto the side was a small word spelling, ‘Tikki.’

 

“Oh! Her name is Tikki?”

 

Marinette nodded. She moved the plush back to hug it.

 

“Is She your friend?”

 

Marinette nodded. She adjusted the plush in her arms to make a heart with her hands, then pointed to the plush.

 

“She’s your best friend, hm?”

 

Marinette nodded. She glanced around, then pointed to a word map on the wall across the room behind Adrien.

 

Adrien turned to look back at what Marinette was pointing at, then turned back to her.

 

“She’s your best friend in the _whole_ world?”

 

Marinette nodded, the moved her hands to have the plush nod too.

 

“That’s pretty neat. I have a best friend too. His name is Plagg, and he’s my cat. He’s got long fur and bright green eyes, just like deep emeralds. He and my sister Chloe are my best friends in the world.” Adrien pulled out his phone, then pulled up a picture of Chloe holding Plagg. He turned the phone to show Marinette.

 

Marinette gave a bright smile in response. She made a heart with her hands. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a pretty cute picture. Plagg is ten. He’s pretty old for a cat, but he’s healthy as a newborn kitten. I’ve had him even when I lived with my terrible parents. He got to come with me though.”

 

Marinette tilted her head, then pointed to Chloe in the picture, then drew a question mark in the air.

 

“Chloe? What about her?”

 

Marinette looked up to the side. Then tilted her head again. She pointed back to Plagg, then to Adrien, then made a motion of rewinding with her hands.

 

“Are you asking if Chloe’s been with me the whole time?”

 

Marinette smiled with a nod, looking proud that she had gotten her question across efficiently. The smile was just so....heartwarming. Adrien liked seeing it.

 

“She’s my adopted sister. We were both adopted from the orphanage together. She had bad parents too. She adjusted to Plagg pretty quickly though.”

 

Marinette smiled, then looked down at the plush again. She closed her eyes, letting out a yawn.

 

“You’re tired? Yeah me too.” Adrien laughed. “Do you write things down to the Dupain-Chengs’ to communicate?”

 

Marinette tilted her head side to side.

 

“Sometimes?”

 

Marinette nodded. She opened her eyes, standing up. She dropped Tikki into Adrien’s arms, then quickly ran over to a bookshelf. She returned with a pack of crayons and a spiral notebook. Marinette practically threw open the book, flipping through till she got to a blank page. 

 

Marinette grabbed a few different crayons out of the box, then got to work at drawing out something. When she was done, she turned it to Adrien so he could see.

 

The drawing depicted Adrien in yellow, next to a drawing of Marinette in pink. Under the small drawing was a smiley face, then words that read: ‘Adrien&Marinette, happy. Thank you for caring.’

 

Adrien smiled, feeling a pink blush creep onto his cheeks. “I’m glad. I get you’re freaked out. I don’t know what happened, but something made you not trust people. Not everyone in the world is out to hurt you. Some are, but they’re stupid idiots who can’t hurt you anymore because you’re safe here.”

 

Marinette drew something else onto the paper. She turned it to Adrien once again. It was a depiction of Felix in green, with a mean monster face in red. 

 

Adrien did his best to stifle a laugh that cake on upon seeing the drawing. “Felix? He doesn’t want to hurt you. He’s an asshole, but he cares. He just has some trouble getting difficult people. He’s a good guy at heart. I know I’m hard on him but...I just got a little mad. And I still will. But I love him, I promise.”

 

Marinette nodded, then drew something else. This time the drawing was of crayons with a green check mark over them, and the word ‘word’ with a red x over it.

 

“You prefer using pictures over words for now?”

 

Marinette nodded. She pointed to the drawing and crayon box, then to herself, then made a heart with her hands.

 

“Drawings make you happy?”

 

Marinette nodded.

 

“I like art a lot too. It’s a very wonderful form of expressing oneself. It’s so creative, and every art piece is unique.”

 

Marinette nodded. She turned the page, then wrote something down.

 

‘Adrien understands Marinette’.

 

Adrien nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

Marinette wrote something else down. 

 

‘Do you consider us friends?’

 

Adrien couldn’t help but show slight shock. His shocked expression didn’t last long until it morphed into one of happiness. 

 

“Of course, Marinette.”

 

////


	4. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile lol. I’ve had this sitting unfinished in my notes for awhile oof. I hope to do more with it but I’m unsure if I will. Just not inspired oof.

Well. Now Felix had arrived at Adrien’s house, and he was forced to face him now. Felix glared the same daggers at Adrien that he had been given earlier. Caline, Lauren, Chloe, Adrien, and Felix all sat at the table together.

 

“My apologies that I did not come straight here when I arrived in town early.” Felix began. I had some business to attend to.”

 

“You’re very professional sounding, Felix.” Caline noted with a grin.

 

Felix nodded. “It’s just how I was raised I suppose.”

 

Adrien let out a yawn. “This meal is good, Caline.” Adrien complimented.

 

“Thank you, Adrien. I wish you would call me mom, but I get it.”

 

“So Adrien.” Chloe began. “Did you go and visit Lila?”

 

Felix automatically gained a look of unease on his face.

 

“Yeah, I did. She said as soon as she gets out of the hospital, she’s going to attempt again. She told me her story, and said she hates herself and nothing makes her happy and that the world is taunting her.” Adrien replied.

 

“Lila has always been a really poor soul.” Caline sighed. 

 

“I just don’t get how the world can hate people so much like that.” Chloe commented. 

 

Felix pushed his chair back, standing up. “I’m going to go to the room I’m staying.”

 

“Okay.” Caline nodded.

 

Felix walked out of the room. Adrien sighed.

 

“Yeahhhh, he’s probably mad at me right now...I kinda like....said he was an asshole and stuff...” 

 

“Why?” Caline gasped.

 

“If rather not get into it honestly.” Adrien opened his mouth to dismiss himself, but was caught off guard by a knock on the door.

 

Caline pushed herself back and out of her chair, making it to the door.

 

“It’s like eight o’clock at night who could be knocking?” Chloe wondered aloud.

 

“Adrien! Mrs Dupain-Chang wants to talk to you!” Caline called.

 

Adrien automatically knew what this involved, and that made him happy. He practically teleported from his seat to the door. 

 

“Hello Mrs Dupain Cheng.” Adrien greeted.

 

“Hello, Adrien! Could you leave us for a moment Caline?”

 

Caline nodded with a smile, walking away back into the house.

 

“The suspicions you likely have are right Adrien. It’s about Marinette.” Sabine began quietly. “Everything is alright, no worries. But she showed us a drawing that had you, then our house, and a question mark. She nodded when we asked if she wanted you to come over. Are you available right now?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Adrien beamed. /Marinette invited him over!/ Progress!

 

“It won’t be for long. But she wanted to show you how to sew.”

 

Adrien’s face filled with interest. “How to sew? That’s really neat, I’d love to!” Adrien turned his head back towards the house. “I’m going with Mrs Dupain-Cheng to help with something!” He called.

 

“Okay!” Caline called back. 

 

Adrien turned back to Sabine with a smile. “Let’s go, shall we?”

 

////

 

Adrien was unbelievably happy Marinette already wanted to see him again. Sure he enjoyed hanging with her, but she did too? 

 

 

Adrien walked through the familiar front door, smiling when he saw Marinette on the couch. She waved at him with a small smile. He made his way over to the couch, gently placing himself next to her. He noticed she had her notepad in her lap.

 

“So, why did you want to see me again so soon?” Adrien asked with a smile. 

 

Marinette flipped through her notebook, and showed Adrien a drawing of a smiley face.

 

“Um..because we’re friends?” Adrien guessed.

 

Marinette nodded with a smile.

 

“So, what would you like to do?”

 

Marinette picked up the tv remote from the coffee table, clicking on the power button. The show that was on was a a colorful cartoon with bright and pastel colored chibi animals.

 

“Ah, Cutibon! Chloe likes this show.” Adrien noted. The show was meant for young children, but he certainly wasn’t judging her or Chloe for it. It was cute, he wasn’t denying that.

 

Marinette nodded with a bright smile. She pointed to a golden colored bunny on the screen, then pointed to herself with a thumbs up.

 

“Ah, Carla. Is she your favorite character?”

 

Marinette nodded. She flipped through her notebook, pulling out a drawing of the bunny. 

 

“That’s so good!” Adrien complimented. 

 

Marinette smiled, her attention now back on the tv. 

 

••

 

A few hours had passed. Marinette had fallen asleep, and was curled up into a gentle ball. 

 

“She sleeps on the couch currently.”

 

Adrien turned his head to see Sabine standing in the doorway of the room. 

 

“She doesn’t like beds. I’m not sure why, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it has to do with her trauma. We’re planning on getting a couch for her bedroom. It’s not made up very much yet, but she goes in their vary rarely. All the things she uses daily are on the bookshelf over there.” Sabine explained.

 

Adrien nodded. “I’m pretty good at design. Maybe I could talk with her about decorating her space her way.”

 

“That would be really kind of you! But I don’t want to take up too much of your time.”

 

“Trust me, I don’t have anything better to do. I’d love to help out Mari.”

 

A look of surprised joy went to Sabine’s face. “Aw. That’s a cute nickname.”

 

“Hm uh, oh. Yeah guess I didn’t really realize it.” Adrien said with a nod. 

 

“You can leave. It’s late now.” Sabine offered.

 

“I don’t want her to be scared that something happened to me. I could wake her up maybe.”

 

Sabine nodded, walking down the hallway entrance.

 

•

 

It had been about thirty minutes. Adrien wanted to give Marinette time to wake up on her own, which luckily for him, she did.

 

“Oh, hey Mari. I was talking with Sabine earlier. She said you don’t like going in your room. She said they were going to replace the bed with a couch. And I mean, I’m pretty good at design. I was thinking maybe I could help you decorate the room to feel like your space?”

 

Marinette grabbed the remote, turning off the tv. She slid the remote back onto the table, then turned to Adrien. She moved her head from side to side.

 

“Maybe?”

 

Marinette nodded. 

 

“Alright.” Adrien pushed himself to stand. “Well I’m going to head back home now. Want me to come over tomorrow morning? We could do some brainstorming while the Dupain-Cheng’s are at work.” Adrien offered.

 

Marinette nodded with a tired smile. 

 

“Alright. I had fun hanging out with you. See you tomorrow.”

 

Marinette waved, mouthing ‘bye.’

 

///

 

 

 

“It’s been about a week since Adrien started spending all his time with Marinette.” Luka explained to his sister. “Says he’s helping her with her room. It’s like he forgot that I know her. The three of us had a great time last a few weeks ago.”

 

“Well I’m sure he doesn’t mean anything by it.” Juleka shrugged. 

 

“He could invite me to help. She likes me. I’m not helpless. He thinks I am. I know he means well just....the real truth is it has nothing to do with that. He’s just not thinking about me at all.”

 

“Well maybe you should explain to him why it means something that he spend time with you.”

 

“He’ll find out soon enough. If it’s too late, than big deal.” Luka sighed. “Can you hand me my guitar? I know where it is but I don’t feel like reaching for it.”

 

“Don’t be lazy, Luka. You said yourself that you’re not helpless. Maybe if you turned on some lights you could see better while your one good eye is still good.”

 

Luka shrugged, grabbing his guitar from next to his bed. “It doesn’t particularly matter to me. All light is gone. Metaphorically and literally. Or it will be.”

 

“You can’t depend your whole happiness on Adrien, Luka. He’s his own person. Life moves on. You have to move with it.” 

 

“I’m done moving on, Juleka. I’ve tried to move on, and it only hurts me. I’m going to be miserable for the rest of my life. I’m just accepting it so it doesn’t hit me on so hard later.”

 

Juleka sighed, pulling out the desk chair to sit in.

 

Luka picked up his phone, squinting his eyes to attempt to see the tiny words on the screen. “It’s...from Adrien. He says Mark’s room...is very pink...smiley face.. why is he updating me on this? Does he really think I care?”

 

“Jesus Luka. Don’t be so rude just because you’re depressed. Just tell Adrien you’re going blind and you want to see his face as much as possible until you can’t anymore.”

 

“It sounds creepy when you say it that way so I’d much rather be discreet about it.” 

 

Juleka sighed once more. “Luka....I’m really worried about you.”

 

“I know. Unfortunately, it doesn’t matter to me.”

 

///


End file.
